Survivor
Survivor is one of the two playable factions in Identity V. In regular matches, there are 4 survivors tasked with the goal of decoding 5 cipher machines in order to open the exit gate and escape from the Hunter. Gameplay Basics Survivors can move around the map in 3 ways, running, walking and crawling, with each movement option catering to the situation the player is in (e.g. crawling allows players to hide). In addition to crawling, survivors may hide in lockers scattered around the map, though it is a risky hiding spot as survivors will be tied to balloons immediately upon discovery by the hunter. As stated above, survivors are tasked with the goal of fully decoding a total of 5 cipher machines out of the 7 machines scattered around the map and escaping the map. A player's decoding speed depends on the selected survivor and additional persona traits. While decoding, calibrations will randomly pop up, with players needing to calibrate them successfully or else an electric shock will trigger, lowering decoding progress and notifying the hunter of the cipher machine's location. Once all cipher machines have been successfully decoded, an alarm will sound signifying players are able to open the exit gate. There are two ways to escape the map; via the exit gate or the dungeon. As stated above, players are able to open the exit gate and escape once all 5 cipher machines are decoded. The dungeon spawns randomly on the map once 2 cipher machines have been decoded, and will only open when there is one survivor left in the match. Players may encounter the hunter during a match, and will need to utilise the environment to their advantage to contain ("kite") the hunter. Depending on the current map, players can use special elements to their advantage (e.g. the tram in Eversleeping Town and the collapsible brick walls in Red Church). All maps will have pallets and windows across the map in fixed locations. Survivors may vault windows to quickly pass through walls. The pallets allow players to stun the hunter when slamming them down, and allows another vaulting location for the survivor, though they are able to be broken by the hunter. If caught by the hunter, they may be taken to a rocket chair, and may struggle in their balloons during this process. If constrained in a chair, a countdown will occur and teammates must rescue you before it has finished or face death. Survivors may also die if they bleed out from being incapacitated too long. Each survivor has a unique item (excluding Lucky Guy) at the start of the match, which they may use to fulfil different purposes. Many survivors may swap their item with another when items are dropped on the ground. Items are dropped by opening chests around the map or when a teammate dies. Only certain survivors are able to swap and drop items, however. Violent Struggle In this mode, there are 8 survivors in one team versus two hunters. Survivors will now have to decode 7 cipher machines and may carry two items, obtained from either chests, a teammate's death, or through telephones (see below) located around the map. When caught by hunters their first time, a temporary period in which they cannot be rescued will take place; this will not affect the countdown till death. The death countdown is also significantly faster in this mode to balance the fact there are 8 survivors. During the match, players will obtain a currency depending on the points they gain. Players may obtain points through special actions (e.g. healing, decoding, rescuing, etc.) The currency may be used to purchase items from the telephones across the map; when called on the players will encounter an interface where they can select the item they want and may purchase pills that will give players a boost for the rest of the match. Escaping methods are the same as stated above, though players may open the dungeon by purchasing a crowbar from the telephones and latching the dungeon open. Dungeons also spawn after 3 ciphers have been decoded. BlackJack There are 5 survivors in this mode, though one survivor will temporarily become a hunter if they have the highest value of cards for the round. This mode puts survivors against each other, with each survivor tasked with getting the value of 21 points or being the last one standing. Survivors may decode cipher machines to obtain chips, which can be used to purchase power-up cards from the store GUI. These cards are primarily used to hinder others, and are mainly used on the "Blackjack". Survivor's items are significantly weaker in this mode and replenish each round. Survivors are also weaker, with only one hit required to incapacitate someone. While incapacitated, the survivor has unlimited self-heals and healing speed is much faster. At the start of each round, survivors are given a random card to their deck, with its value adding to the player's points. Also, if incapacitated, hunters may force the survivor to draw a card from their deck, automatically ending the current round. If a survivor has points over 21 at the end of a round, they are eliminated. Once a player has reached 21 points, a new round begins. It is significantly shorter than others, with a total time of 60 seconds. If the survivor has maintained their 21 points through till the end of the round, they become the victor of the match. If there are only 2 players left in the match, the player with the highest value will become the hunter. The two will face off, and the person with the most points under 21 will win. List of Survivors Trivia *Lucky Guy, Emily, Freddy, Kreacher and Emma are the default survivors in the game. *The general price of survivors are 688 echoes or 3,568 clues. The only survivors that don't cost this price are Servais, Kurt and Naib. *In a cutscene during the prologue, a survivor who looks similar to Lucky Guy made an appearance, but was caught by the Joker and never appeared again in the game. Category:Identity V Category:Game Mode